This invention relates to a device which assists in helping to pull a boot onto the foot of the user, and more particularly, to such a device which may be conveniently used and stored.
Pulling on boots is often a difficult and arduous task. The user tends to grab the top edge of the boot, and frequently that comes loose as the boot is pulled on. Boots come in varying heights, and the difficulties one encounters in pulling on boots is legion.
An object of this invention is to provide a device to assist in the pulling on of boots, yet providing such a device of materials which will lend the device to easy manufacture and minimum cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a device which is very easy to use, is small and compact and can be easily stored.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a gripper which may be simple to use and effective in operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a device which is durable, is made of sturdy components and is susceptible to long use.
Yet another object of this invention is provide such a gripper device which may be easily manually gripped and used during operation, yet which may allow for easy release from the boot surface once the boot is slipped on.
Other objects, advantanges and features of this invention will become apparent hereinafter.